Completamente junto?
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Después de haber perdido contra Paul, Ash sufre una ligera traición que lo llevara a intentar matarse, y eso... lo llevará a conocer secretos de el y su familia, y también a un torneo nuevo. Será algo que nunca antes habían visto, habrán rivalidades, amorios, enemistades, los pokemon legendarios aparecerán, será una locura xD Habrá varios shipping y mi favorito, advanceshipping.
1. Mal inicio

Yo: Hola a todos, ya se que esto es demasiado para todos los lectores, pero es que hace poco se me ocurrió esto.

Len: OwO

Rin: No puedo creer que hayas encontrado a una autora de fanfics que me odie

Gray: Yo no puedo creer que hayas encontrado a alguien que odie el Gruvia! OwO Bendito de mi!

Yo/Len/Rin/Iris:

Gray: Qué?

Yo: Como sea ._. Este fic se me ocurrió de varios fics de pokemon que leí, sobre todo "El Regreso del príncipe los Pokemon" de MoonNaruSasu, pero no habrá venganza, habrá comedia y temas interesantes. Habrán OC's y esta vez... no saldré yo.

NOTA: Estará basado en varios fics, iniciará con depresión pero será después de la región de Unova y no, no habrá venganza.

* * *

Hace varias semanas...

El máximo torneo interregional de Pokemon había iniciado y los 32 mejores entrenadores pokemon se instalaron de Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova. Entre ellos, Paul Shinji, un vil y cruel entrenador que lleva a sus pokemon hasta el límite de su capacidad total con tal de desarrollar su potencial completo, además de que los maltrata y los trata como basura, con tal de conseguir sus méritos, además de que es un hipócrita, cínico, arrogante y cretino, solo quiere pokemon fuertes y se deshace de los débiles como si nada, y Ash Ketchum, todo lo contrario a Paul, Ash ha sido un buen entrenador pokemon, uno muy poderoso, pero el quiere mucho no solo a sus pokemon, sino que ama a todos los pokemon y los trata como si fueran sus amigos, y por ello ha salvado a muchos pokemon legendarios, y también se creó fama en todo el territorio y en todo el mundo, como un joven llamado Kelon Miroku (Cabello rojo, ojos azules, camisa sin mangas roja, camiseta negra de manga corta, pantalones negros, tenis blanco y rojo) que lo ha admirado desde que lo vió en la liga de Kanto.

El torneo se organizó en 8 grupos de 4 entrenadores en la ronda de clasificación, y de esos 32 divididos en 8 grupos, solo 16 saldrán a octavos, de ellos 8 iran a cuartos, y de ellos 4 a semifinales, y de ellos 2 finales y de ellos 1 clasificará al "Torneo Interdimensional de Tomorrowland" (Proximo a escribirse a partir de este verano con motivo del 10mo aniversario de este festival pintoresco de electronica)

Harémos enfasis en la batalla final, Paul contra Ash. Los amigos y familiares de Ash (Delia, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan) estaban presentes.

La batalla inició en medio del júbilo que se desataba, y a cada segundo, cada pokemon derrotado, la batalla se ponía más intensa, y cuando todo estaba a punto de concluir...

...

...

..

..

.

.

Un fallo por parte de Ash provocó que Pikachu se fuera al hospital tras un ataque poderoso de Electivire, logrando que Paul calificara al torneo.

Eso no solo deprimió a Ash, sino que para meterle más leña al fuego, Paul se burló de el de manera seria - Qué patético eres Ash! ¿De qué te sirvió ser "amigo de los pokemon" si ni siquiera pudiste ganarme?

Y la cosa no quedó ahí, varios de sus amigos presentes le reclamaron su derrota

- CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA? - Gritaba Misty mientras abofeteaba a Ash - QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?

- No te entiendo - dijo Brock molesto - De todas las batallas que tuviste, tuviste que perder la más importante de la PEOR manera!

- No me malentiendan - dijo Dawn molesta también - Es obvio que a todas las luces Paul fue mejor antes de que terminara la batalla, y no me importa si te ofendes o no, es la verdad!

- Por qué no mejor te vas? - dijo May muy furiosa - Apuesto que tu mamá no te quiere ver la cara después del vergonzoso final!

Bien, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Ash se fue llorando mientras corría al hospital para estar con su Pikachu.

Esperen, no es todo. Kelon el mayor admirador de Ash miró todo y dijo a sus amigos.

- Bueno, está claro que Ash cometió una vergüenza frente a todos, pero NO ES RAZÓN SUFICIENTE PARA QUE SE LO RESTRIEGUEN EN SU CARA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE SON SUS MEJORES AMIGOS, POR DIOS SANTO, POR JESÚS, POR ARCEUS, QUÉ LES PASA?

Y en eso, todos los amigos de Ash estaban desconcertados. Iris y Cilan se arrepintieron mentalmente de no haber defendido a Ash, Dawn se sentía mal por haberle dicho la verdad, aunque doliera, pero con la intención de ofenderlo, Max no se podía creer que May hiciera algo así con Ash, May por su parte estaba dolida y empezó a llorar por haberle gritado de manera cruel a Ash, ya que esta enamorada de el, Brock fue sacado de sus casillas y Misty atónita. Pero todos coincidían en una cosa...

- Cometimos un grave error - dijeron los amigos de Ash al unísono después de que May dejara de llorar.

Mientras, en la noche, Ash lloraba en el bosque mientras cargaba a su Pikachu, quien afortunadamente salió vivo y nuevo, se lamentaba de no solo perder, sino de que sus amigos le hayan dicho de cosas, aunque no todos, y la complicidad de Max, Iris y Cilan al no decir nada, y qué decir de la mamá de Ash, Delia, quien no le quiso decir nada.

- Soy un fracaso - repetía Ash llorando

- Pika, pika pika, pikapi pika pi pikachu (No, no eres un fracaso, eres muy bueno, solo te descuidaste y por ello nos descuidamos como pokemon, no es la primera vez que pasa algo así)- dijo Pikachu triste.

- No, soy un verdadero fracaso - dijo Ash llorando y se va corriendo a un edificio alto para saltar de ahí gritando, y Pikachu trataba de detenerlo pero... cayó al suelo y perdió la conciencia.

- PIKA! (ASH!) - grtiaba Pikachu llorando mientras se dirigía a Ash y trataba de consolarlo y reanimarlo

Los pokemon presentes ahí se aterraron y empezaron a gritar como locos

Pero no solo ahí, en todo el mundo, la agonía de Ash se extendió desde el llando mas silencioso hasta la histeria más escandalosa. Es más, los pokemon que tuvo Ash dejaron sus actividades para reunirse con el.

Y en otra dimensión...

- Kelon, ya supiste? - dijo una voz imponente

- Arceus, es peor de lo que imaginé - dijo Kelon aterrado - Ash esta inconciente y se teme que ya no respire más.

- QUÉ? - Dijeron los pokemon legendarios restantes y Arceus quedó estático

- Necesitamos que alguien le ayude - dijo Kelon llorando - Ya es hora de que nos hagamos todos amigos de nuestro Elegido, incluyendome

- De acuerdo - dijo Suicune

- Lo que usted diga - dijo Latias

- Todo por nuestro angel guardián - dijo Darkrai

- Y una cosa más - dijo Arceud - Kelon, ya que estás en primera fila por tener la idea, por qué no vas al arbol de la vida con Celebi y Mew? Necesitamos que regreses a alguien que ayude a Ash a sacarlo de esa depresión que sus amigos le hicieron.

- Ya hablé con sus amigos, y se arrepintieron por lo que veo, pero como dicen ojos no vemos, corazones no sabemos, deben probarme que son sinceros, y creo que ya ganan puntos, están buscando desesperadamente a Ash.

- Bueno, Kelon, en marcha! - dijo Arceos firme y Kelon se fue hacia el arbol de la vida

Mientras, en un edificio de madera cerca del bosque

Pikachu estaba al borde del panico total, no sabía como reaccionar ante la posible muerte de Ash y temía cosas peores mientras lloraba, en eso...

- Pikachu, qué haces? - dijo un pokemon y en eso este apareció con dos siluetas humanas

- Pika? (Hola?) - dijo Pikachu sorprendido por verlos a ambos, Sir Aaron y Kelon con Lucario

- Me encargué de regresarlo, gracias, no me lo agradezcas - dijo Kelon feliz - Ahí Aaron-sama, está su pobre hijo.

- WHAT? - Dijo Reatsu Gardevoir apareciendo de repente

- PIKAPIII? (QUE DIJO QUÉ?) - Gritó Pikachu

- Oye, puedes hablar normal, recuerda - dijo Lucario

- Ok - dijo Pikachu - QUE DIJO QUÉ?

- Mejor - dijo Sir Aaron y en eso aparecieron los amigos de Ash

- Ahí está - dijo Max

- Pobre chico - dijo Dawn preocupada

- Mi Ash - dijo May llorando

- Un momento! - dijo Brock - Eres Sir Aaron?

- El mismo - dijo Aaron

- Y no es este el mayor admirador de Ash? - dijo Iris señalando a Kelon - El que nos hizo ver el error garrafal que cometimos

- El mismo que traje a este sexy chico - dijo Kelon señalando a Aaron

- Kelon - dijo Aaron incómodo

- Tranqui, me gustan las chicas - dijo Kelon - Pero es que, es cierto.

- Qué le pasa a Ash? - dijo Cilan

- Se aventó del edificio de madera y esta grave, puede que muera - dijo Kelon

- QUÉ? - gritaron todos

- NO! - dijo May a punto de llorar

- No te preocupes - dijo Kelon - Lo llevaremos al Palacio Pokemon en el reino de Yaoku, donde estaba antes el reino de Rota, solo que...

- Es en el cielo - dijo Aaron

- QUÉ? - dijeron todos

- Efectivamente - dijo Kelon chasqueando los dedos y aparecieron Salamance, Latias, Rayquaza, Lugia y Togekiss - AGARRENSE TOKIOS DE LAS MANOS PORQUE NOS VAMOS VOLANDO!

Y en eso todos se subieron a los pokemon y se dirigieron al reino de Yaoku, pero antes...

Kelon se dirigió al mentro para una cosa

- Señorita Ketchum - dijo Kelon

- Hola señor joven - dijo Delia deprimida

- Su hijo se intentó suicidar en el bosque y está grave - dijo Kelon y Delia se horrorizó - necesito que venga conmigo ahora, va a ser un viaje largo

Y ahora si, llegaron al reino de Yaoku, pasando por las nubes, había un paisaje de todo tipo de ecosistemas casi al estilo del Edén múltiple (Se nota ahí que el hombre no intervino) y en eso apareció un castillo flotante en el cual entraron, pero, primero se bajaron a la puerta, después...

- Cuando yo diga la señal entramos - dijo Aaron y todos se apartaron un paso atrás, pero Aaron llamó a Pikachu y a Kelon - Chicos - susurró a Kelon y Pikachi - No hablen normal a menos de que lo indiquen los pokemon de ahí, no le digan a nadie, ni a Ash que soy su padre y que su verdadera mamá vive ahí, todos deben saberlo de manera adecuada, y este no es el momento.

- De acuerdo - dijo Pikachu

- El secreto está a salvo por ahora - dijo Kelon y en eso entraron al castillo.

- Chancy, chancy (El elegido y sus amigos llegaron) - dijo Chansey apareciendo

- Necesito que la lleven con Kana-chan - dijo Aaron y en eso varias Chansey se llevaron a Ash a una habitación y en eso aparece una mujer muy linda de piel morena clara, como la de Ash, ojos ambares y cabello negro.

- Hola chicos - dijo la mujer - Soy Kana Hoshi, la actual esposa de Aaron

- NO ME SIGAS QUE ELLA ES TU ESPOSA - Dijo Brock bastante decepcionado y se va a un rincon emo

- Pobre - dijo Max

- Cierto - dijo Misty

- Ustedes son los idiotas que ofendieron a Ash - dijo Kana molesta

- YA TE DIJE QUE LO LAMENTAN! - gritó Kelon desesperado

- Ok - dijo Kana feliz - Mas vale. Ahora, vamos al comedor.

En eso, Kana le pide a Aaron, Kelon y Delia que se vayan con ella a una habitación privada y así pasó

- Cuándo le diremos a Ash y los demás que Delia es esteril y que Aaron y Kana son los padres de Ash? - dijo Kelon

- Pues, priemro debe de estar listo, debe volver a ser feliz - dijo Aaron

- Y después, le decimos de manera suavizante - dijo Delia

- Pero firme - dijo Kana - Mi especialidad.

Mientras, Ash despertaba de su sueño cuando usaron hierbas revivir con el

- Ah? - dijo Ash despertando - Morí?

- ASH, MI AMOR, PERDÓNAME! - Gritó May llorando mientras se abalanza sobre el para abrazarlo y besarlo - TE AMO, TE AMO Y SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ! NO DEBÍ HABERTE INSULTADO! PERDÓNAME!

- Ya, May, tranquila - dijo Ash triste y correspondiendo el abrazo - Te perdono, y gracias por confesarte. Y también les perdono a ustedes, se que estaban molestos, y lo entiendo.

- No, no lo entiendes - dijo Iris triste - Fuimos crueles contigo. Es que no nos gustó la forma en que...

- NO LO MENCIONES MÁS! - gritó Kelon apareciendo - Harás que se deprima de nuevo, debe recuperarse!

- Lo siento - dijo Iris

- Como sea - dijo Max - Yo no quería que se salieran con la suya, pero... mi ineptitud y mi miedo me dejaron callado.

- Como sea - dijo Ash levantandose

- Hola pequeño Ash - Kana apareciendo para acariciar la mejilla de Ash con todo cariño que una mamá de verdad puede dar.

Kelon estaba en una misión dificil, sabía que tiene que ocultarle a Ash y sus amigos lo de Kana y Aaron mientras Ash se recupera de su horrible experiencia, por mientras.

- Señor Miroku - dijo Lucario - Esto es para Ash y en eso mira una carta

- Gracias Lucario - dijo Kelon y Aaron mira la carta

- Que es? - dijo Ash mirando tambié SU CARTA

Señor Ash Ketchum:

Nos complace anunciar que fue invitado al Torneo Maximo Pokemon del Repechaje, en este torneo estarán los 64 mejores entrenadores de Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Jotho y Unova y de ellos los mejores 16 estarán clasificados al Torneo Interdimensional de Tomorrowland.

Y usted junto con varios entrenadores de ligas, lideres de gimnasio, coordinadores, peleadores de regiones y entrenadores del Alto Mando y Dex Holders están invitados.

Serán tres torneos, 2 de 32 de generos, uno para hombres, uno para mujeres, cada uno le dará la clasificación al Torneo a los 8 mejores de cada torneo y el tercero de 64 es mixto y le dara oportunidad a los 16 mejores.

Esperamos su presencia en los próximos meses en la región de Sinnoh.

Atte. La Campeona Cynthia

- EN SERIO? - Dijo Ash con ojitos de estrellas - Pero quienes irán?

- Pues... - dijo Kelon - Aparte de ti, no se, espero que tus amigos están ahí

- Y espero poder estar ahí para demostrarte cuanto he mejorado, amor - dijo May feliz

- Y yo espero que si Paul viene, lo acabo de una vez por humillarme en frente de mis amigos! - dijo Ash enojado - No dejaré que se salga con la suya!

- Ah, por cierto - dijo Lucario

- Varios pokemon legendarios quieren ir a verte - dijo Kelon y en eso aparecieron Raikou, Suicune, Lugia, Mew, Celebi y Latias

- QUE? - gritó Ash y todos, menos Aaron, Kana, Kelon y Lucario, quedaron asombrados

- Hola Ash - dijo Latias feliz

- Hola Elegido - dijo Lugia

- Elegido? - dijo Ash - Pero por qué?

- Porque resulta que has salvado a muchos pokemon legendarios - dijo Kelon - Además de tus grandiosas hazañas con los pokemon y tu amor hacia ellos, eres como un ángel guardián para ellos

- En serio? - dijo Ash

- No me la creo - dijo May

- Estoy tan asombrada - dijo Dawn

- Bueno, si eso explica que los pokemon de todo el mundo estaban aterrados por el intento de suicidio de Ash, significa que Ash debe de ser la persona más importante del mundo - dijo Cilan

- Ahí va de nuevo -w-U - dijo Iris

- Ash ha sido un elegido no como cualquier otro, el hasta arriesgó sus vidas muchas veces, casi la pierde en tres ocasiones - dijo Cilan - Y lo más impresionante de todo, es que su amor a los pokemon no solo se contagio a otros pokemon, sino que hasta puede entender perfectamente a los pokemon - Cilan

- De hecho - dijo Kelon - Deberías tener el grado S de conocedor pokemon, pero tus deducciones estuvieron perfectas, casi casi como las payasadas de Martinoli y García Postigo.

Mientras, en Pueblo Paleta

- Que Ash QUÉ? - gritó Gary aterrado

- Qué ocurrre? - dijo el Profesor Oak llegando

- Ash tuvo una fuerte depresión al perder contra un tal Paul y se intentó suicidar! - dijo Gary a punto de llorar

- Dónde está ahora? - dijo Oak preocupado

- Dicen que está en donde se econtraba el reino de Rota - dijo Gary - debo ir allá!

- Pero si Ash y tu casi no se ven

- Pues me deberá necesitar más que nunca, si sus amigos no están con el - dijo Gary y en eso un articuno aparece del cielo - Qué pasa?

- Dijiste que quieres ir con Ash? - dijo Articuno

- A eso me refiero - dijo Gary

- Ven conmigo - dijo Articuno y Gary se sube a su lomo - Agarrate porque voy a ir muy rapido - y en cuestión de 3 segundos Articuno se fue.

- Qué está pasando? - dijo el Profesor Oak - Un pokemon legendario no puede venir y recoger a alguien cue conozca a Ash... a menos que...

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Juro que no quiero copiar ningún fic, este fic se me ocurrió y a partir del próximo habrán escenas con otros animes, y personas clasificadas al torneo del repechaje masculino, femenino y mixto. Quién quieren que participe? Quién quiere participar? Quien quiere que haga sufrir a Paul? Eso y más en el proximo capi, si Dios quiere.


	2. Adelantando los datos, no la historia

Yo: Hola a todos, hace poco que ya no continuaba este fic, así que... ahí iba nwn

Chris: Sip, y lo bueno es que Hai y yo somos amigos otra vez nwn

Yo: No que Mino Kaze sólo podía decirme así?

Chris: Ups ñwñ

Ash: Me trataron pésimo

Yo: Yo más bien diría INFAME, ESPANTOSO!

NOTA: Estará basado en varios fics, iniciará con depresión pero será después de la región de Unova y no, no habrá venganza

AVISO: ¿Recuerdan que les dije que no saldría yo? Bueno, después de pensarla mucho, además de mi enamoramiento con Skyla, decidí aparecer pero no mucho, bueno, apareceré como personaje secundario, no con Ash y los demás. Pero tampoco saldré en todos los capitulos, sino en varios. También se mencionarán personajes que no son de pokemon pero el fic en sí será de pokemon.

* * *

- Hola Ash - dijo Latias feliz

- Hola Elegido - dijo Lugia

- Elegido? - dijo Ash - Pero por qué?

- Porque resulta que has salvado a muchos pokemon legendarios - dijo Kelon - Además de tus grandiosas hazañas con los pokemon y tu amor hacia ellos, eres como un ángel guardián para ellos

- En serio? - dijo Ash

- No me la creo - dijo May

- Estoy tan asombrada - dijo Dawn

- Bueno, si eso explica que los pokemon de todo el mundo estaban aterrados por el intento de suicidio de Ash, significa que Ash debe de ser la persona más importante del mundo - dijo Cilan

- Ahí va de nuevo -w-U - dijo Iris

- Ash ha sido un elegido no como cualquier otro, el hasta arriesgó sus vidas muchas veces, casi la pierde en tres ocasiones - dijo Cilan - Y lo más impresionante de todo, es que su amor a los pokemon no solo se contagio a otros pokemon, sino que hasta puede entender perfectamente a los pokemon - Cilan

- De hecho - dijo Kelon - Deberías tener el grado S de conocedor pokemon, pero tus deducciones estuvieron perfectas, casi casi como las payasadas de Martinoli y García Postigo.

Mientras, en Pueblo Paleta

- Que Ash QUÉ? - gritó Gary aterrado

- Qué ocurrre? - dijo el Profesor Oak llegando

- Ash tuvo una fuerte depresión al perder contra un tal Paul y se intentó suicidar! - dijo Gary a punto de llorar

- Dónde está ahora? - dijo Oak preocupado

- Dicen que está en donde se econtraba el reino de Rota - dijo Gary - debo ir allá!

- Pero si Ash y tu casi no se ven

- Pues me deberá necesitar más que nunca, si sus amigos no están con el - dijo Gary y en eso un articuno aparece del cielo - Qué pasa?

- Dijiste que quieres ir con Ash? - dijo Articuno

- A eso me refiero - dijo Gary

- Ven conmigo - dijo Articuno y Gary se sube a su lomo - Agarrate porque voy a ir muy rapido - y en cuestión de 3 segundos Articuno se fue.

- Qué está pasando? - dijo el Profesor Oak - Un pokemon legendario no puede venir y recoger a alguien cue conozca a Ash... a menos que...

- Si? - Gary

- De que sea el Elegido como cuando salvó a las islas Shamuti cerca de las Islas Naranja, en la aventura que tuvo con Lugia y Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Y yo estuve ahí - dijo Tracey agarrando a un Marill

- Maril, Maril! (Así que Ash sigue vivito owo) - dijo Maril

- Y qué hacemos? - dijo Gary

- Bueno... - Articuno - Lo que respecta decir es que habrá algo enorme que pondrá en riesgo la seguridad de nosotros y de todo el mundo, a menos de que el Elegido, o sea Ash, haya de salvarnos a todos, pero creo que será en otro mundo, pero si no se hace algo, podría también afectar otros, incluido el nuestro

- Pues que nos lo digan después cuando lleguemos - dijo Gary

Ya con Ash y los demás

- Qué terror! - dijo Burgundy apareciendo al ver la vestimenta de Iris - En serio vistes así?

- No te quejes! - gritó Iris enojadísima

- Hola a todos! - dijo Stephan y en eso aparecen detrás de él Bianca (de Unova), Trip, Georgia, Elesa, Roxie, Skyla, Riley, Mira (de Sinnoh, no se confundan con la Clay de Bakugan, por favor!), Volkner, Zoey, Harley, Drew y otros chicos

- Estos chicos nuevos son los Dex Holders - dijo Mira apuntando a los mencionados

- Son Red (chico), Green (chico), Blue (Chica), Yellow (Chica), Gold (Chico), Silver (Chico), Crystal (Chica), Ruby (Chico), Sapphire (chica), Emerald (Chico), Diamond (Chico), Pearl (Chico), Platinum (chica), Black (chico) y White (chica) - dijo Roxie

(N/A: Cabe recalcar que Blue es casi como May y Platinum es más igualita a Dawn)

- Así que eres Ash, no? - dijo Red emocionado

- ¿Cómo me encontraron todos ustedes? - dijo Ash confuso

- ¿Pika pika chuchu? (¿Qué pasá?) - Pikachu

- Nuestros pokemon estaban consternados así que nos dirigimos ahí - dijo Riley - Porque ellos se dirigieron primero

- Luego nos encontramos a los Dex Holders y bueno... ahí tienen - dijo Stephan - Ya sabes.

- Me extraña eso, qué ocurre? - dijo Brook - Hay algo?

- Sip - dijo Red - ¿Cómo te venció Paul? Apuesto que hizo trampa.

- De hecho, fue un error - dijo Ash - Pero no quiero hablar con eso

- No te preocupes - dijo Ruby - ¡LEVANTARÉ UNA DEMANDA! ¡PAUL SHINJI, SE TE ACUSA DE HACER TRAMPA PARA DERROTAR A ASH KETCHUM! - Pose de abogado - ¿QUÉ DICES EN TU DEFENSA?

- Es en serio? -w-U - dijo Iris

- Mejor hagamos algo - dijo una voz - Por qué no me dicen qué pasa quienes son todos ellos?

- GARY, ERES TU? - Gritó Ash y en efecto, Articuno trajo a Gary, Tracey, al Profesor Oak y al Profesor Rowan - Profesor Oak? Tu también

- Aquí los traje, parece que tenemos algo que hacer para que puedas evitar una situación catastrófica - dijo Articuno

- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo Ash

- Bueno, yo te lo explico - dijo Sir Aaron - Un nuevo poder oscuro ha aparecido en una parte del mundo y quiere entrar a una competencia en especial que reunirá a peleadores de otros mundos para acabar con todos ellos y controlar no sólo ese mundo, sino todos los mundos, incluido el nuestro

- Y dónde será ese evento? - dijo Max

- Y cuál es? - dijo Dawn

- Será en la Tierra humana y será el 10mo aniversario de un festival de música conocido como Tomorrowland, y habrá un torneo multiversal. Habrán varios calificados, desafortunadamente Paul te mandó al repechaje.

- No me lo recue.. ¿Qué dijo? - dijo Ash

- Si ganas el repechaje, podrás ir al evento - dijo May

- Y en ese evento tienes que reunirte con otros peleadores muy poderosos de otras dimensiones y entre todos acabarán con ese enemigo - dijo Lucario

- No sabemos quién es - dijo Latias - Pero si quieres ser más específico, será en el otro mundo, la Tierra, en Bélgica.

- Ya he visitado ese lugar - dijo Kelon - Perfecto para llevar un torneo ahí durante dos semanas, la segunda mitad de julio, qué tal?

- Y por consiguiente también tenemos información de otros peleadores - dijo Kana - Son Red de los Dex Holders y de otros mundos son Haibaku Ishida, Dan Kuso, Natsu Dragneel, Jaden Yuki, Marcus Damon, Tai Kamiya, Matt, Sonic el erizo, Kirby, Link, Naruto Uzumaki, Mario, Miku Hatsune, Yoshiki (De X JAPAN), Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher, Finn el Humano, Aang, Ginga Hagane, entre otros más.

- Y todos menos Red son de otras dimensiones, verdad? - dijo Ash asombrado, pero los demás no quedaron menos asombrados

- Todos menos Red - dijo Sir Aaron - Pero Haibaku es un caso especial. El ha sido parte de todas las dimensiones y hasta ha pasado mucho tiempo en todas ellas. De hecho, ya tiene una conexión especial con una chica de ustedes.

- Ese soy yo - dijo Skyla levantando la mano - Haibaku se me confesó hace poco, pero luego dijo que lo pensará porque tiene mucho por hacer, pero nos veríamos en el evento.

- Y por mientras, qué hacemos? - dijo Ash

- Por mientras, vamos a protegerte de sus subordinados - dijo Kelon

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Juro que no quiero copiar ningún fic, este fic se me ocurrió y a partir del próximo habrán escenas con otros animes, y personas clasificadas al torneo del repechaje masculino, femenino y mixto. Quién quieren que participe? Quién quiere participar? Quien quiere que haga sufrir a Paul? ¿Qué lugar quieren que sea la reclasificación para Ash? ¿Con qué personaje de los mencionados hace mejor equipo? ¿O quiénes?

ShinningAlexandros: Concuerdo contigo. Oye, necesito recomendar este fic, no?


End file.
